Your Worst Nightmare- A FNAF Ministory
by Micheal Browne
Summary: (Sequel to somethings are best forgotten and prequel to revenge-a Fnaf story) When Nightmare become reality, what happens when you are the center? (Warning: a little bit of gore)
**Disclaimer: I don't own FNAF.**

 _FNAF Ministory- Your Worst Nightmare_

 _Sequel to Some Things are Best Left Forgotten_

 _ **Brian's POV**_

What I did. I could not forget.

I ran away from my own home, killed my own little brother and renamed myself Jackson, or Jack for short.

Fredbear's family diner had closed down because of the incident and it was all my fault.

Fredbear's family diner was also sold to some guy named something Fazbern… I don't know his first name.

Mr. Fazbern (which is what we're going to call him) had made his own version of the restaurant this time including Freddy, a bear, Bonnie the bunny, Chica the chicken and Foxy the pirate.

So, I was standing in front of Freddy's, crying about my past mistake and how much I miss my brother.

A Car drove up behind me and a man came out.

"Hey there kiddo. Why don't you go inside?" A smile creeping up on his face,

I didn't know him so I did the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm lost and I can't find my way back to my parents." I said, having second thoughts,

"Oh, can't you." The man's grin got even wider,

"Don't worry. I'll help you." He said

The fact was that I didn't really want to be helped.

"I'll help you out of the mess you're in" The man said, stabbing me in the chest, then walking towards his car,

The pain was unbearable.

"You… won't … get …. Away with this…" I managed to say,

"Well guess what? I already did." His grin wider than ever before as he drove away in his car laughing,

The pool of blood under me was getting bigger and I was starting to lose my vision. I couldn't move a single bit.

Freddy was looking at me through the window with a look of sheer horror as he saw the pool of blood.

Then, I saw a bright light. I went running towards it but something was pulling me back. Soon, I was plunged by darkness.

 _ **Chris's POV**_

I woke up again. So many things ran through my head.

 _Was this all a dream?_

 _Where am I?_

 _Did I actually die?_

 _Where is my plushy?_

 _Who am I?_

That final question put him out of his thoughts. Who _was_ he?

He looked at his surroundings and realized he was in a hallway of a house of some sort. There were familiar family pictures everywhere. They reminded him of _something_ , but he didn't know what.

 _Aha! Found one_ I thought, walking towards a mirror. I knew a few basic things I learned from someplace but I just can't remember my past. Looking through the mirror I found the scariest being, me. I was themed after a bear of some sort. My fur was pitch black, I was kind of translucent my eyes were redder than the devil's own, I had holes and gashes everywhere, I had a tiny yellow top hat and bow tie, and my hands literally had claws. I looked like something that came out of a nightmare.

Wait. Nightmare. That should be my name. I spotted a calendar next to me which only showed a whole week. The rest was blurred out for some reason. Today was apparently the 7th day of the week.

" **Hey, you goin' or not?** " Said a voice,

Then a Bunny stepped out of the darkness of the hall. He had holes and gashes as well, his eyes were pure purple, also had claws in his hands, a jaw bigger than his own head (sort of), his fur was a lighter shade of the same purple his eyes have, and his voice was both raspy and demonic.

" **What do you mean?** " I said, now noticing that my voice was more demonic that the bunny's,

" **It's 4AM. You're supposed to go get the kid.** " He said, sounding disappointed,

" **What Kid?** " I asked, a bit scared,

" **Just go to the room at the end of the hall, and kill whoever's in that room. Eventually you'll get used to it.** " He said, sighing,

I did what he said. My huge metallic feet made a loud thumping noise. Then, I heard a creak. A bright light beamed out of the area the noise came from.

"AAHHH!" I heard scream say, soon followed by a door slamming,

I then decided to go the other way.

I peeked in and found a familiar face I thought I would never see again.

 _Brian._ My brother.

Then all my memories came back to me faster than the speed of light. Not like there was any light in this place anyways.

 _My past. Loneliness. Blood. Bullying._

 _The Bite._

A wave of anger ran over me. All of those feelings were caused by my brother. I was so angry I thought I wanted to kill someone. Oh wait.

I _had_ to kill someone.

I silently went in the room and looked at Brian. He was checking on his bed for some reason.

Then, when he looked forward, he became terrified to see me standing right in front of him.

" **He he he. Long time, no see… BRIAN!** " I said, using he-who-must-not-be-named's name,

"h-h-how do you know my name?" He said, now scared for his own life,

" **Ahh, you don't remember your mistake, I see.** " I said, meaning to scare him,

"The Bite?" He said, struggling to say those two words,

" **Yes, yes. You do remember. Let's just say, I was there when it happened** " I said, getting deeper into the conversation (?),

"Who are you?"

" **I just happen to be someone you used to know closely. Someone you locked in their room. Someone that you so happen to scare. Someone you happened to KILL.** "

"C-C-Chris?" His face turning completely pale,

" **Yup. And I still haven't forgotten what you did.** " I said, becoming more and more like a demon rather than Chris,

"What are you going to do to me?!" He (sort of) screamed,

" **The only thing possible.** " I said, drawing my clawed hand back for a blow,

I then drew my hand forward and stabbed Brian with all my 5 claws. Something else? Oh, right. Lotsa blood.

I put my bloody hand out of his chest and slashed his face. I kicked Brian down and then stepped on his head. There was now blood on the walls, blood on the bed, floor, and most of it was on me. Somehow, I felt happy. Brian, my brother and mortal enemy, was dead.

" **Hey, good job. How'd you do that so quickly?** " The bunny asked, once he came in the room,

I glanced at a clock and found out it was STILL 4AM.

" **Is he going to come back?** " I asked,

" **No, I don't think so. This is the first time we killed him. The best we've done is go right up to the door and go to the closet.** " He said,

" _ **We?**_ " I asked, " **For your Information, I killed him not you. Something else, are you the only one?** " I asked,

" **Oh, right. Guys, come here! In the room!** " He yelled at _someone_ ,

Then 3 more gigantic animals came in. Still not as tall as me.

One was a bear. He was a brown bear. A grizzly, I think. He had a black hat and bow tie. Three mini versions of him were popping out of places in his body and he as well had claws and holes.

The other was a Chicken. She had yellow fur, and only one eye left operative. She had holes and gashes (just like the rest) and a cupcake minion of some sort.

The last one was a Fox. He had a mesh cage in his snout. He was a reddish-brownish color and had a pretty sharp hook. Also contained the basic things of a nightmare.

" **So… what are your names?** " I asked,

" **Freddy!"** the bear said,

" **Bonnie"** said the bunny,

" **Chica"** Chicken said,

" **Foxy"** The remaining one said,

" **Wait, Freddy, is he late again?"** Bonnie said,

" **Think so. Wonder what he's up to now?** " Freddy said,

" **Go call him, then.** " An irritated Foxy said,

" **Fine. Everyone cover your ears."** Freddy said, then opening his bottom jaw,

I covered my ears but it was no use. I could still hear the screaming. However, I couldn't make it out.

An animatronic then appeared. He looked Identical to me, except that his fur was gold and his top hat and bow tie were black. Man, is it me, or is this cycle of bears getting too repetitive?

" **Hello, my name is Fredbear. Nice to meet you… uh…"** the gold bear said,

" **Nightmare. Nice to meet you Fredbear."** I said, in relief that this wasn't the fredbear who bit me,

Then there was silence.

" **So… what now?** " Bonnie said, sounding bored,

" **I don't know. Anyone wanna play Chess?** " Said Freddy, taking a chess board out of nowhere. Where'd that come from?

" **Come on, Freddy. We play that everyday.** " Said Chica,

" **Uh, guys. You might wanna check this out.** " Said Fredbear, looking at something on the floor,

We all went to where Fredbear was and was a mask. Foxy's mask. It was all good and Fixed and looked like the version that's in FNAF 1. OK, enough breaking the fourth wall. Let's keep on going.

" **Foxy?** " Freddy said, having no clue of what happened,

" **Freddy, don't you get it? We're being FREED! ITS WHAT WE'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!** " Said Fredbear, more jovial than usual, even though I met him about 5 minutes ago.

" **Goodbye. Everyone, it's been fun meeting you and I am proud to call you guys my friends. Bye! See ya on the other side."** Said a fading voice of Chica, then disappearing into nothing, only leaving her mask behind.

" **Same with me. See ya. GERONIMO!** " screamed Bonnie, doing the same as everyone else.

" **Well, it's been fun guys. I hope you have good luck!** " Freddy said, disappearing like the rest,

" **Good bye, Nightmare. See you later.** " Said Fredbear, then joining the rest.

I was the last one. I savored my last moments in life as I started fading away. Wjhat I have always been waiting for is in my hands. I was Finally free. I disappeared. Leaving the final mask. It went in an order of Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, Fredbear, and Nightmare. I saw the light again. I ran towards it. Today was the day.

 _The happiest day._

 _ **Brian's POV**_

I woke up once again. I was in someplace dark with barely any space to move.

"hey I think he's awake." Said a voice,

"HELP!" I screamed, trying to get out,

"here, I'll help you." The voice said, then opening the box. It was Freddy.

"Ahh! Please don't hurt me!" I screamed,

"I won't hurt you, but you have a task to do." Freddy said,

"Which one?" I asked, getting interested at the situation at hand,

"You have to SAVE THEM"

 _SAVE THEM_

By: That Haunted Duck


End file.
